How Ash saved Team Metal, and Yuri and How He Killed Makarov
by ghost509
Summary: Like the title implies. This is a one-shot on how Ash saved Team Metal and Yuri. And, how he killed Makarov.


**(Date: October 14th-11:08:14. Location: Eastern Siberia, Russia.)**

"It has been an honor to serve with you two." Sandman told Grinch and Truck, as the cave collapsed above them. Seconds ago, Price and Yuri had escaped in a helicopter. With them was the Russian President Boris Vorshevsky and his beloved daughter Alena Vorshevsky. Price and Yuri, both of who were part of Team Delta Metal, were sent to assist them with the rescue. However during exfil, a fucking tango had shot an RPG at roof of the mine. He had tried to stop Team Metal from leaving but had failed, however there was not enough time for everyone to safely leave. Sandman, Truck, and Grinch remained, allowing Price, Yuri, and the Vorshevskys to escape, while the three stayed to meet their fate.

"I agree with ya Sandman. I have no regrets for this." Truck said, smiling as the cave collapsed even more.

"I have a regret." Grinch said, drawing confused looks from the two. "I regret, never being able to tell Frost how annoying he was." Grinch informed, as watched as the debris and rock fall. The other two nodded, before they closed their eyes, and waited for their deaths. Seconds passed but nothing came. They opened their eyes and saw some sort of blue energy holding the rock and debris above their heads. They heard a grunting noise, and turned their heads, only to be shocked as they saw a kid with raven black hair, possibly 19 or 20 stand there with blue energy radiating from his hands, keeping the debris in place. He noticed their stares and glanced at them.

"Go." He told them, grunting as he kept the rock and debris in place.

"What?" Truck asked.

"Go, get out of here. There's a tunnel marked with red flares, take it, and you should be outside in no time." He replied, the blue energy around his hands started to disappear and reappear, as he started to loose his footing.

"And, who are you exactly?" Grinch questioned.

"A friend. Now GO!" He ordered.

The trio looked unsure, but did what he commanded. They grabbed their gear and jogged. Like he said, a tunnel lined with red flares was there. Sandman went in first, followed by Truck and Grinch. They kept their time walking out, but soon felt as the blue energy was about to give away. They looked behind themselves, and watched as the energy disappeared, allowing the rock and debris to fall. They yelled and started to run, trying to escape. After a few seconds of running, a light from an exit was seen. After reaching it they ran out, just in time for the cave to collapse, kicking dust almost everywhere. They looked at the now closed entrance, each with a sorrow face, mourning the loss of the soldier who had saved them.

"You think he made it?" Truck asked.

"No way someone could survive that." Grinch replied. That was when they felt themselves being pulled down, hiding behind rocks. They looked towards Sandman, who pulled them down, and who started to point to a clearing. They followed the way he was looking, only to see as tangos started loading trucks.

"Quiet, enemies." He ordered, to which they nodded. But before they could come up with a plan, coughing caught their attention. They turned around, and looked towards the wreckage, only to see as a figure made its way out of their. After a few foot steps, the soldier that saved them walked, practically coughing his lungs out. He walked towards them, before sitting between Sandman and Grinch, not obvious to the tangos that were behind. That, was when Sandman noticed the TF 141 patch on his right shoulder. "Your with Task Force 141?"

"Why the hell do you think I'm here?" The soldier questioned, before looking at Sandman. "What do we got?"

"A convoy's worth of tangos, possibly two. All armed." Sandman informed, confused at the 'we' part. The figure grunted/nodded, before turning around to face the situation.

"Ok, here's what were gonna do. There's the forest entrance over there-." The figure stated, while pointing to the other side. "After we get there, we'll have to run for about ten, probably twenty feet until we reach a clearing. Our EVAC should be there, and it'll take us back to base." He informed.

"And, who gave you rank to be giving out orders?" Truck asked.

"I'm with Task Force 141. I _immediately _out rank you." He replied with a growl, before surveying the area once more, before pointing somewhere. "One of you shoot those red barrels. There full of fuel, and the explosions should kill a good chunk of them, and give us time to ran past." He ordered.

"Ok, say we do this. How are YOU gonna help us out of here?" Grinch questioned. The figure sighed, before reaching into his pocket, before pulling out a M1911, and giving Grinch a 'relax' look.

"Never go anywhere without it. Besides, I always could've stole a dead tango's gun." He stated with a small smile, before looking towards the tangos. "Ok, get ready, and decide who's shooting." He told them. Sandman, Grinch, and Truck looked at each other, a silent conversation being told between them. With just a look, it was decided that Truck would shoot. He aimed down the sights, the red barrel unprotected and out in the open. With a breath he pulled the trigger, firing the shot and surprising the tangos that practically surrounded and outnumbered them. As if in slow motion, the bullet flew through the air, before making contact with the barrel. It exploded, taking out the multiple tangos that were close to it. That was when the tangos started to running around, confused at who shot at them.

"Let hell rise." The raven black hair soldier, stated, before hoping over the rock and into the soon te be war zone. He hid behind a totaled car, while the tangos fired on him. He looked through the window and aimed, before firing and hitting a tango in the skull. He fired again and again, hitting two more, before moving up. The three glanced at each other, before nodding.

"Lets go." Sandman said, before the three hopped over the rocks and followed his example. They made it one of the trucks and hid behind it, watching as he reloaded.

"Lets go noobs." He stated, before firing again, taking out two tangos. They nodded, before moving out of cover and aiming, before firing, taking out another five. "Move up." He ordered, before the four made their way up. But then more tangos showed up and fired, forcing them to take covered behind more trucks. The soldier tried to fire, only to discover he was out. He holstered it back into his pocket, before searching around, and finding a AK-47 in the hands of a dead tango. He pried it out of his hands, before switching views from the three.

"Ok, we're move up and fire without taking cover. Think you can keep up?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Just watch us." Sandman, who was next to him, replied with his own smirk. The four nodded, before moving out of their cover. They started to fire and move up, hitting almost every tango in their way. After mowing down all the tangos, they made to the entrance, before the one solider ran off, gesturing for the three to follow. After running, they came across a clearing, where a helicopter rested. The solider went up to it, before knocking on it a few times, as if for a code. After a few seconds it opened, revealing a Caucasian figure.

"Surprised you survived." He stated, before gesturing for the three to enter, which they did.

"Sod off Royce, you know I'm too much of a badass to die." The jet black haired soldier said to the now conformed Royce, before entering the helicopter. "Kamarov, lets go, wheels up." He ordered the pilot. After a few seconds, the engine was started, and they started to take off.

"Hey, uhhhh, kid, thanks for saving our asses back their." Sandman thanked, while receiving nodes of conformation from Truck and Grinch.

"You can thank me when we get back to base in one piece." He replied, before laying against the edge of the door.

But hey weren't even up ten feet in the air, when the helicopter was suddenly hit by something, something big. It started to spin out of control, while its occupants tried to hold on.

"Shit, what happen?!" A African American soldier questioned.

"An RPG happened Meat." The jet black haired solider informed the now conformed Meat, before looking outside. On the ground, new tangos started to fire at them, most of them were armed with guns, but a few had rocket launchers.

"Their relentless." He said to himself, before turning to the pilot. "How're we doing Kamarov?"

"Not good my friend. If we take one more hit, and this helicopter is coming down" He replied with a Russian accent.

"Damn." The jet black haired soldier whispered to himself. "Ok, this'll what we're going to do. I'm going to jump out. Kamarov, there's a mountain cliff a few mikes from here. Fly there, and wait." He ordered, before getting ready to jump out.

"Whoa, hold on. You can't jump out there, you'll get torn to shreds." Sandman warned.

"Don't worry." The figure said, before his right fist turned blue. "I've been through worse." He replied, before giving a smirk and jumping out of the helicopter. The soldiers made it to the windows and looked out, just in time for the black haired to slam his fist into the ground, destroying it, sending tangos and rock everywhere. But before they could watch him fight, the pilot now known as Kamarov started to pilot the helicopter away, making its way to the new extraction point.

**(Minutes later)**

"I do not see him." A soldier with a British accent stated, while looking through a pair of binoculars, searching for the solider.

"Guys and girl, I think it's time we face the truth. He's dead. But don't worry, I'll take over as captain for this ship." Meat informed, while putting on a cowboy hat and resting his leg/foot on the seat and having a look of 'I'm thinking' on his face.

"No we won't. This is a helicopter, not a ship. And, where'd ya get a cowboy hat?" The female soldier questioned with a unamused expression.

"Found it." Meat replied.

"Shut it ya ninnies, I found him." The one with binoculars said. He looked through the binoculars, only to see as the soldier from before was running for his life through the forest, while being chased by twenty plus tangos, all of who were firing at him. "He's not gonna make it. It's impossible!"

"He'll make it. He's done the impossible before." The female soldier stated.

"Yes, like him banging you and the other five was such a challenge. He did with such difficulty." He replied sarcastically, while watching with anticipation as the soldier ran for his life.

"Oooohhhh, Archer just said/implied you and the other five were easy." Meat practically shouted, while slinging his arm other the now known Archer's shoulders.

"At least he doesn't need to pay for sex Meat." She replied, resisting the urge not to shove Meat out of the helicopter.

"Beauty's got ya there Meat." Royce stated, while Meat huffed and rolled his eyes.

"He's jumping!" Archer shouted, while watching as the solider jumped off the cliff, aiming for the helicopter's door. He flew through the air, before he got his hands inside the helicopter. But he started to slip and fall, but Truck and Grinch caught his arms and pulled him in.

"Thanks." He said while leaning against the wall of the helicopter. He looked outside, only for his head to be almost blown off from a bullet. He growled, before taking out a remote. "See ya in hell bastards." He said, before pressing a button. Some soldiers watched and listened, as a explosion went off, and the forest where the tangos were exploded, sending it in flames. That was when Kamarov started to fly the helicopter away, heading back for b

"Uh, thanks again for the save." Sandman thanked awkwardly.

"Don't mention it. Anyway, I should say thanks for the save." He replied with a small smile.

"Ya know what, it's funny. We saved each other, yet we don't even know your name." Grinch stated.

"Oh, the name's Ash. Ash Ketchum." Ash informed, much to their shock.

"You're Ash Ketchum? You're the kid Price fan boys about?" Sandman asked.

"Yeah, wait! Price does what?" Ash questioned, before taking out his cell phone and dialing a number, but not without putting it on speaker first. After a few seconds of ringing, someone picked up.

"Hello." Price said from the other side, although he sounded sad, almost depressed.

"Hey Price, it's Ash. Why sounding so sad?" Ash greeted and asked, only to receive a sigh from the other side.

"We lost, most of Team Delta Metal today lad." Price informed. Ash smiled, before gesturing for the three to get closer.

"Are ya sure?" Ash questioned, before moving the phone towards the three.

"Hey Price." The three greeted.

"Sandman, Truck, Grinch?! H-How the hell did you three survive?" Price asked.

"The kid saved us Price. Used some kind of blue energy to do it." Sandman answered, before Ash moved the phone away.

"Ash?! The kid saved ya?" Price exclaimed, sounding happier then before.

"Yeah, we can have question time and a reunion party later. Anyway, I have a questioned for ya. Do you fan boy over me?" Ash questioned. The phone as silent for a few seconds, until Price hung up without a word. "Well, this'll be great blackmail." Ash said with a chuckle, receiving smiles and chuckles in return.

**(Time skip. Date: January 21st-22:14:50. Location: Hotel Oasis, Arabian Peninsula.)**

"I told them to wait for me. But nooooo, they just HAD to go in practically alone to try to find and kill Makarov themselves." Ash grumbled to himself, as he made his way through the ruins of Hotel Oasis. You see, he got back to base after doing a mission with the SOG, only to discover that Price and Yuri had already left to try and kill Makarov once and for all. After finding that out, he released and got on Charizard, before flying to the hotel, without grabbing a weapon.

By the time he got there, trucks were on fire, and at least one hundred of dead security guards lay on the floor/ground. Ash made his way up by elevator. He stopped on one floor, only to find more dead bodies and a broken elevator with two juggernaut suits, completely destroyed and burnt. That was when he heard a helicopter crash into the roof. He then booked it to the stair case, running for his and their lives.

**(Minutes later. Roof of Hotel Oasis.)**

Ash leaned to the side of the door, watching as Yuri limped outside, both of them being covered by smoke from the crashed helicopter. Ash watched as Makarov held his side, while aiming down at Price, and as Yuri aimed at Makarov.

"Yuri's gonna get himself killed." Ash whispered to himself, while forming a small Aura Sphere in his hand, and watching as Yuri fired. He managed to hit Makarov in the back of his right shoulder blade, before Makarov turned around and fired at Yuri. As if in slow motion Ash sent the small Aura Sphere towards Yuri. It hit, sending Yuri moving out of lethal way, the bullets that were met for him only hitting his right shoulder blade. Ash watched as Yuri fell down, injured, but not dead.

Price, watching as Yuri 'died' before his eyes grew furious. He got up and was about to jump Makarov, but Makarov knew of his intentions. He turned around and pistol whipped Price in the face, the force sent him down to the ground, and off the glass ceiling. He started to walk, until he was standing over Price, while aiming for his head.

"Any last words, Captain Price?" Makarov asked, a victorious but bloody smirk working its way onto his face. Price knew he was done for, that was, until the sight of a certain raven black haired soldier caught his attention. He smirked up at Makarov, knowing this was his last day.

"I do actually. What happens when you play with fire?" Price questioned, receiving a confused look from the Russian. "You get, Ashed." Price answered with a smirk. Makarov seemed confused by the answer, but his eyes widen at the realization, and by running footsteps. Makarov was about to turn around, only to felt himself being tackled to the ground, and the gun being hit from his hand. The attacker got off, allowing Makarov to stand and turn, in order to see who it was. Only to be met with the sight of one of the most annoying yet dangerous soldier he had ever come across.

"I'm baaaack." Ash said with a grin.

Makarov growled at the interference, before rushing him. He raised his fist, getting ready to punch, only for Ash to grab/block and punch Makarov in the stomach, sending him to the ground. After that, Ash turned to see Price, who was still on the ground.

"And THAT, is how you K-O a terrorist." Ash said with a smirk. Price smirked at that, but his eyes widened, as Makarov got back up.

"Kid, watch out!" Price warned.

Ash was confused at the warning, and was about to turn around, until he felt himself getting hit in the back of the head with what felt and sounded like metal, sending him to the ground. Ash turned his head, only to see Makarov throw a piece of the destroyed helicopter away, obviously the one used to hit him. The two looked towards the pistol Makarov had dropped, before looking at each other. With a fierce gleam in their eyes, they raced for the gun, with Makarov running and Ash practically jumping for it.

Ash got too it first and grabbed the pistol. But before he could turn and shoot, he felt Makarov's arms wrap under his own, before his hands locked with each other, and behind Ash's neck. In the process the gun was knocked from Ash's hand, moving away from the three. Ash struggled to get out, and Makarov struggled to keep him there. They were equally matched, and neither were gonna give up. Ash tried to think of a way out, only to come up with a plan that was the definition of stupid. He transferred aura his right fist, and looked towards Price.

"Price, if I don't make it outta this, tell Rosa I loved her." He told Price, before raising his fist. "Oh, and tell Roach he was bloody annoying." Ash said with a sad smile, before bringing his fist down on the ceiling. As if in slow motion, Makarov and Price's eyes widened, as a shattering sounded erupted through the roof. Within seconds of the hit, the glass ceiling broke, causing Ash and Makarov to fall through.

"No!" Price yelled in worry and despair, and hastily got too his knees, before crawling to the edge. There he watched as the two figures fell. "Lad!" Price screamed, only to watch as someone exploded on the bottom floor, sending blood everywhere. Price's face was that of despair, guilt, and sadness. He hung his head, knowing that the guy he considered a son was gone. That was when a groaning sound caught his attention. He turned, only to see Yuri start to move.

"Yuri!" Price exclaimed, before running too his side. He got there and went to his knees, before examining Yuri. "Yuri. Yuri are you alright?" He asked, before noting the bullet holes in his shoulder.

"Yeah. Everybody who gets shot is alright." Yuri sarcastically and painfully stated. Price rolled his eyes, before helping Yuri sit up.

"Can you walk?" Price questioned.

"Yes, I can." Yuri stated, before Price helped him up. Price slung on of Yuri's arms over his own shoulder, before walking towards the door. That, was when Yuri noticed something, or rather someone was missing. "Where is Ash?"

"He uh, he didn't make it Yuri." Price said with a solemn face. Yuri's mimicked Price's as they walked down the stairs, all the while hearing as police and ambulance sirens filled the night.

**(8 minutes later)**

Price and Yuri finally made it to the front doors of the hotel, only for officers to pass them and paramedics to g up to them. They checked the two, before carrying a now limping Yuri off for treatment. Price sighed at the scene, before running and voices caught his attention.

"Price!" A familiar voice exclaimed. He turned to see who it was, only to see the rest of the Task Force 141. After a few minutes of running, they made it too him.

"Hey guys, gals." Price greeted with a weak wave and smile.

"Price, what happened?" Ozone questioned.

"Uh, the good news. Makarov, is finally dead." Price informed, drawing smiles and small cheers from the group. But before he could give the bad news, Soap beat him to it.

"Hey Price, where's the kid at?" Soap asked, confused at the lack of three soldiers, which caught everybody's attention. At this, Price put his hands onto his hips, before using one to cover his mouth and stroke his beard.

"He's uh, he's KIA everyone. The kid's dead." Price informed. Instantly the already cold night got colder, and the soldiers felt their hearts sink at the news.

"How?" Roach questioned, his tone that above a whisper.

"He died, saving me and Yuri. And, by killing Makarov, which you can see by the blood that's covering the bottom ground." Price informed, while pointing behind himself. After informing them, all of their heads lowered taking a moment of silence for the kid they all considered friend, brother, son, and love of their life's. But their attention was turned, to a voice they believe was long forgotten.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called out. They soldiers turned their attention to the front doors of the hotel, only to gasp and their eyes to widen at the sight. Ash was standing at the front doors, holding his right arm as if it were broken or sprained, and he was limping. "You gonna stand there, or are you gonna help me out?" Ash asked with a literal bloody smirk, while attempting to walk towards them, only fall to his knees, due to pain. The soldiers ran to his aid. Most to all hugged him, while he smiled and winced. After the hugging was done, Meat and Royce grabbed his arms and put them over their shoulders, before helping him stand.

"Lad, how did you make it?" Price questioned.

"I was able to grab a ledge, right before the plummet." Ash informed with a bloody, yet cocky smirk. After that the soldiers started to walk away, with Ash being carried.

"So it's over? We won?" Roach asked.

"It's over." Ash assured, before looking up at the moon. "We won. For now."


End file.
